Like We Used To
by hunting-bear
Summary: Saat Xi Luhan sudah berpaling dari Oh Sehun. Meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang masih tidak bisa melupakan Luhan. /HunHan/ slight!KaiHan / BxB / RnR ditunggu yaa


Fanfiction.

Like We Used To

Inspired _Rocket to the moon - Like We Used To_

_Ide murni dari otak saya dan Plagiator tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaanyanya terhadap cerita saya. Terima Kasih_

_Enjoy._

* * *

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Luhan, membuka pintunya kecil dan mengintip sekilas. Luhan sedang berada dalam dekapan Kai, sahabat baiknya. Sehun menghela napasnya, memutar kembali memori indahnya bersama Luhan.

_._

_._

_Sehun menguap kecil dan menolehkan kepalanya, terlihat sosok mungil Luhan yang sedang terlelap dalam rangkulannya. Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya dan mengecup kening Luhan sekilas. Sehun dapat merasakan napas Luhan yang _ _hangat di lehernya. Sehun terkikik kecil dan mendekap Luhan erat di dadanya, membuat Luhan menggeliat kecil, tetapi tetap tertidur sambil mendengarkan degup jantung Sehun yang menenangkan. Ditariknya selimut itu sampai sebatas dada Luhan untuk tetap menghangatkan tubuh mungilnya. Sehun menggeser tubuhnya sedikit dan menarik Luhan lembut, membuat Luhan berada di atas bantalnya juga. Sehun tersenyum sambil mencium sekilas pipi Luhan. Luhan mengerang pelan dan membuka matanya. "Sehunnie…." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengecup bibir Luhan singkat, "pagi, babylu" _

.

.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Kai dan Luhan tertidur nyenyak. Sehun mengusap pelan surai coklat Luhan dan mengecupnya. Sehun mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luhan, memastikan kedua sosok di hadapannya tidak ada yang terbangun, "andai saja aku yang mendekapmu sekarang, Lu. Andai saja aku yang berada di atas ranjang ini bersamamu. Andai Kai adalah aku, Lu" Sehun mengecup dahi Luhan dan bangkit dari ranjang dengan perlahan. Sehun tersenyum pedih dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Luhan. Sebelum benar benar meninggalkan kamar Luhan, Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar dan menutup pintu kamar Luhan rapat.

.

.

Sehun meremas rambutnya frustasi, mengeratkan giginya sembari terduduk di atas kursi, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya. Tangannya mengeggam erat pensil, nyaris membuat benda kecil tersebut patah.

"Katakan, Luhan. Apa dia lebih baik dari aku? Apa dia mau menyanyikan semua lagumu sedangkan kau bermain-main dengan hujan? Apa dia mau mendengarkan semua ceritamu? Apa dia mau—"

Sehun menghentikan ucapannya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, "percuma Oh Sehun, toh Xi Luhan sudah lepas darimu dan lebih memilih Kim Jongin ketimbang kau," Sehun tersenyum miris sambil mematahkan pensil itu dan meletakannya kasar di atas meja.

.

.

Sehun membawa tubuhnya keluar dari supermarket, membawa belanjaanya dengan sedikit kesusahan. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang sedang tertawa bersama Kai, bergandengan tangan. Kai membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Luhan sambil membungkuk, yang langsung disambut hangat oleh Luhan.

"Princess?"

"Terima kasih, Jonginnie~"

Oh, bahkan Luhan sudah menentukan panggilan sayang untuk Kai. Sehun mengeratkan giginya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Tidak mau terlalu lama melihatnya, Sehun berjalan cepat melewati mobil Luhan dan Kai sampai-sampai dua pasang mata yang menjadi objek pengelihatan Sehun melihatnya.

"SEHUNAAAA!" teriak Kai. Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil Kai, langsung menolehkan kepalanya, dan benar, Kai memanggilnya. Tubuhnya menegang kala Kai mendekat kearahnya. Sehun bisa melihat Luhan mengintip dari jendela mobil dengan senyum manisnya, "kau mau kemana, yaampun bawaanmu banyak dan berat sekali. Ayo kuantar!"

"Aku mau pulang. Tidak usah hyung, Luhan hyung sudah menunggumu di mobil. Kalian mau kencan, kan?" Sehun menggigit lidahnya keras ketika mengatakan kencan. Kai mengangguk dengan semangat, "well, Luhan minta diajak pergi ke—"

"Sungai Han, piknik di tepi sungai Han."

Kai tercengang lalu mengangguk, "oh, wow… Sejak kapan kau bisa membaca pikiran orang, Sehuna?" Sehun tersenyum pilu dan mengendikan bahunya, "entahlah. Cuaca yang secerah ini, pasti pasangan manis seperti kalian ingin pergi kesana, berpiknik ria…" Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada plastik belanjaannya, "sudah ya, hyung. Kasihan Luhan hyun menunggumu. Titip salam untuk Luhan hyung ya, sampai jumpa hyung!", setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun melambaikan tangannya sebentar pada Luhan yang berada di dalam mobil dan berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya. Kai mengerjap kecil dan mengendikkan bahunya. "HATI HATI DI JALAN, SEHUNAH!" Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangkat tangan. Menandakan bahwa ia akan baik baik saja.

Setelah memastikan bahwa dia sudah cukup jauh dari Kai dan Luhan, Sehun menghela napasnya berat, "tentu saja, Kai. Tentu aku tau. Itu adalah kebiasaan Lulu"

Sehun tertawa miris sambil menghapus genangan air yang mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya, "kau tidak tau apa apa tentang Lulu, Kai. Kau tidak tau…"

.

.

_ "Sehunnie~" mendengar suara Luhan, Sehun langsung meletakkan bukunya dan menatap Luhan, "ya, babylu?" Luhan langsung berjalan kearah Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar. Luhan memeluk lengan Sehun erat sambil duduk di pangkuan Sehun, "hari ini cerah, Sehunnie~ ayo kita ke sungai Han~" pintanya manja sambil memandang dalam mata Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Luhan, " ini Minggu, Lu. Lebih baik kita santai aja di rumah," Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Sehun terkekeh lalu mengecup singkat bibir Luhan. "Arraseooo. Ayo kita pergi," ujar Sehun sambil menepuk singkat pipi Luhan._ _Luhan tersenyum senang dan langsung turun dari pangkuan Sehun, "yey! Ayo Sehunnie!"_

_._

_._

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, tidak berniat melakukan apapun. Emosi dan kesabarannya terkuras habis melihat dua sosok yang dekat dengannya berpegangan tangan dan berpelukan. Sahabat dekatnya mencium mantan pacarnya di depannya. Sehun menggeram dan membalutkan tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, membuatnya sedikit merasa kepanasan. Sampai tiba-tiba,

_Knock knock_

Sehun membuka selimutnya dan berjalan mendekati pintu dengan malas. Jujur saja, dia sedang malas menerima tamu sekarang. Tetapi, apa boleh buat? Sehun membuka pintunya dengan perlahan, "ada perlu ap—Luhan hyung?" Sehun mebelalakan matanya dan menguceknya pelan, "H-hyung kenapa ada disini? Kai mana?"

Luhan hanya mengendikan bahunya dan menunjuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun, "Sehunnie, apa aku boleh masuk?" Sehun tercengang. Pasalnya, mereka sudah putus dan Luhan tetap memanggilnya Sehunnie. Sehun mengangguk pelan dan menyingkirkan tubuhnya yang menghalangi pintu. "Silakan masuk, hyung. Maaf berantakan…."

Luhan terkikik lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah Sehun, "aku sudah tau, Sehunnie. Aku sudah hafal dengan semua sikapmu. Bahkan aku yakin boneka bonekamu berada di pinggiran tempat tidurmu," Luhan tersenyum manis dan membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Benar saja, tumpukan rapi boneka boneka itu tertera di pinggiran tempat tidur Sehun. Sehun merasa pipinya memanas. Ayolah, itu seperti dikatakan kekanak-kanakan oleh orang yang kau sukai dan itu rasanya memalukan. "Tidak perlu malu, Sehunnie. Toh kau memang tidak bisa tidur tanpa boneka-boneka itu," seakan membaca pikiran Sehun, Luhan mengatakan itu dengan lancar sambil memeluk salah satu boneka _favorite_ Sehun.

Sehun menggaruk pipinya canggung sambil menampilkan senyumnya, "kau mau minum apa, hyung? Seperti biasa, susu coklat?" ujar Sehun sambil terkekeh. Luhan mengangguk lucu sambil tetap memandang boneka rusa yang dipegangnya, "eung! Yang enak ya, Sehunnie!"

Sehun langsung melangkahkan dirinya ke dapur lalu mengambil sekotak susu coklat dan mulai menyeduhnya. Sehun heran, apa benar Luhan lebih tua darinya? Bahkan dia masih suka minum susu coklat. Sehun menggeleng pelan atas pemikirannya. Dibawanya susu coklat itu menuju Luhan, "silakan, hyung. Jadi…. Kenapa kau kesini, sendirian?"

Melihat susu yang dibawa Sehun, Luhan langsung melempar boneka Sehun ke sembarang arah dan tersenyum lebar "_Thank you_, Sehunnie~ hm…. Aku cuma ingin datang kesini. Kau terlihat aneh akhir akhir ini, Sehunnie dan tentu saja, itu membuat ku khawatir!" omel Luhan sambil menyesap susu coklatnya.

Sehun tercangang dan mengangguk, "aku cuma tidak mau menganggu kalian berdua, hyung. Masa kalian kencan dan aku merusak momen momen indah itu?" Sehun menggeleng pelan dan merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur sambil memeluk salah satu boneka _puppy_. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun dan memukul pelan pinggang Sehun, "yah! Kau tidak pernah mengganggu, Sehunnie!" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Sehun mencibir sambil melempar kepala Luhan dengan boneka, "yah! Jangan bertingkah imut, hyung! Kau sama sekali tidak imut!" mendengar kata 'tidak imut', Luhan langsung mendelik kesal kearah Sehun, "yaah! Aku lebih imut daripada kau! Kau itu jelek! Menyeramkan!" teriak Luhan sambil memukul lengan Sehun. Tentu saja dengan pelan. Sehun tertawa lalu menahan tangan Luhan sambil mengacak pelan rambut Luhan. Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya dan mencibir beberapa kali. Sehun memutar bola matanya sambil tersenyum geli. Tiba-tiba, suasana menjadi hening. Hanya suara nafas dan suara detikkan jam dinding. Dapat diarasakan, Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tajam, "Luhan hyung… aku—," Luhan tergagap dan menarik tangannya dari Sehun, "a-ah, sudah waktunya aku pulang," ujar Luhan sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa diam, dia langsung berdiri dan menahan tangan Luhan.

"T-tunggu, hyung! A-aku masih sayang….. sangat sangat sayang! Kau tidak tau, hyung!"

"Cukup, Sehunnie…. Kita sudah selesai…"

Sehun menggeleng pelan dan memeluk Luhan dengan erat, seakan takut untuk kehilangan dirinya. Luhan melebarkan matanya dan mendorong dada Sehun kasar. "CUKUP!" teriak Luhan frustasi. Sehun mebelalakan matanya. _Apakan Luhan baru saja membentaknya? Segitu bencinya kah Luhan pada dirinya?_

Luhan menggeleng pelan, "maaf, harusnya aku tidak datang kesini….." Luhan langsung berlari setelah mengucapkan beberapa patah kata tersebut. Sehun langsung mengejarnya, berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali. Luhan menuruni tangga apertemen Sehun dan keluar ke jalan raya. Sehun yang melihat Luhan di jalan raya langsung mengejarnya cepat. Seakan waktu berjalan dengan lambat, Luhan terpaku melihat truk tidak menggunakan lampu depannya menerobos lampu merah.

"LUHAN HYUNG!" Sehun mebelalakan matanya dan menarik Luhan dan melemparnya ke bahu jalan.

_SPATH_

Waktu bagaikan berjalan dengan cepat. Sehun sudah berada di tengah jalan, dengan pelipis dan mulutnya yang berdarah. Terkulai lemas, Sehun tetap memejamkan matanya. Nafasnya terasa berat. Sudah dipastikan Sehun tidak sanggup untuk mengeluarkan suara. Luhan langsung menerjang cepat kerumunan orang orang sambil menangis keras.

"SEHUNNIE, SEHUNNIE!"

Sehun tetap bergeming, wajah putihnya yang sudah berlumuran darah itu terlihat pucat. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya. Perlahan, Luhan menggerakan tangannya yang masih bergetar ke mulut Sehun, mengusap pelan darah yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. "Sehunnie…. Kau masih bisa mendengarku, kan?" Sehun diam, tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Luhan menggerakan tangannya ke dekat hidung Sehun, mencoba untuk merasakan hembusan hangat dari Sehun. Tapi nihil. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa kecuali udara dingin yang menusuk. Luhan menggeleng. Ia yakin, Sehun akan membuka matanya dan meleletkan lidahnya keluar sambil berkata dengan senang 'kau tertipu, Luhannie hyung~ ' Luhan tersenyum miris. Sehun pasti akan bangun. Sehun belum mati. Sehun masih ada di dunia ini.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan mengenggam tangan Sehun sambil mendekatkan jarinya ke nadi Sehun. Berharap dia akan merasakan denyut lembut dari dalam diri Sehun. Lagi-lagi nihil. Luhan hanya menemukan kulit yang mulai mendingin dan memucat. Luhan menggeleng, tidak ditahan lagi tangisannya. Di melesakkan wajahnya di dada Sehun, meraung sekeras-kerasnya sambil memukuli kecil dada bidang Sehun. Luhan mendengar sirene polisis berdengung, Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan semua berubah menjadi warna putih yang terang.

.

.

Luhan menutup mulutnya kencang. Berharap mulut mungilnya tidak mengeluarkan suara tangisan maupun isakan kecil. Baju hitam mengerumuni sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih basah. '_Rest In Peace, Oh Sehun' _

Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Kai, tidak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Kai mengelus surai coklat Luhan, berusaha menenangkannya. Bahkan Kai pun tidak pecaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia merasa Sehun masih ada, Kai yakin ketika ia pulang ke rumah nanti, Sehun akan tiba-tiba masuk kerumahnya sambil mengambil banyak makanan untuk dirinya. Kai tertawa kecil sambil menutup matanya erat. Kristal bening turun dengan perlahan dari pulupuk matanya, ia menangis dengan diam. Kai mengusap pelan matanya dan membukanya.

Kai membelalak seketika. Dilihatnya sosok Sehun bersandar pada pohon sambil tersenyum tulus. Sehun menatap Kai sambil membisikan beberapa kata pada telapak tangannya. Setelah kata-kata itu selesai, Sehun meniup tangannya membuat semilir angin lebut menjumpai telinga Kai.

_Jongin- hyung! _

_Maaf aku sudah membuat keributan orang-orang_

_Apalagi Luhan-hyung._

_Katakan padanya, bukan salahnya aku tertabrak. _

_Memang sudah takdir Tuhan jika aku 'pulang' sekarang._

_Kalau kau bertanya kenapa kau bisa melihatku sekarang,_

_Karena aku memberikan suatu 'keajaiban' untukmu, hyung!_

_Tentu saja hanya untuk hari ini, besok kau tidak akan melihatku lagi._

_Kenapa bukan Luhan hyung?_

_Karena aku tidak mau dia makin merasa bersalah._

_Well, kemarin aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi terlebih dahulu._

_Oh ya, aku mau minta maaf, hyung._

_Aku masih menyimpan rasa untuk Luhan hyung_

_Aku tau aku salah, tapi bisakah aku minta tolong?_

_Katakan padanya kalau aku sangat mencintainya._

_Aku rela mati untuknya, hyung. _

_Apapun untuk membuat dia bahagia, akan aku lakukan._

_Bahkan jika dia ingin aku menelanmu, akan aku lakukan._

_Weits, itu hanya bercanda, hyung. Hehe~_

_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan maafku pada kalian. _

_Aku sangat sangat sangaaaaat nakal selama ini._

_Aku harap kalian semua memaafkanku._

_Hyung, waktuku tidak banyak, aku harus pergi sekarang, hyung._

_Annyeong._

Kai membuka matanya, menatap sosok Sehun yang tersenyum senang sambil membuat _sign peace_ dengan kedua jarinya. Tubuhnya sudah dikelilingi cahaya putih, Sehun mendongak sebentar lalu membungkuk singkat dan melambaikan tangannya.

_Selamat tinggal, hyung. Tolong jaga Luhan-hyung untukku. _

Sehun membalikan badannya kebelakang dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Kai dan Luhan. Kai hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan terus mendekapnya erat. Membiarkan sosok putih yang Kai yakini akan menjadi salah satu malaikat terindah menghilang dari pandangannya.

Luhan terus mebenamkan wajahnya di dada Kai sambil tetap mengucapkan kata kata itu berkali kali.

_Sehunnie, gomawo. Sehunnie, mianhae. _

* * *

So, yeah! hai! Lama banget enggak update story, dan maap banget buat yang nungguin _Angel_ yang gak apdet apdet dari kapan tau. Well, saya rada sibuk akhir akhir ini. _songong parah._ oke oke. saya jujur. saya keilangan ide, dan jadi jalan buntu di otak saya.

Tadinya mau bikin angst, tapi jadi epic fail gitu. bahkan kayaknya itu bikin galau aja gak bisa. duh. well at least I've tried.

_Makasih sebesar_ besarnya_ buat yang baca, apalagi Beta_ _Reader saya yang udah capek capek edit edit bahasa Indonesia alay jadi bener._

RnR ditunggu! OuO

xx, B


End file.
